


Joe my dear

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Joe my dear

Light the great lamps, Joe my dear  
Prepare for Aquarian rains  
Bring the sandbags, build an ark  
Spin the weathervanes

The wind is changing, Joe my dear  
And soon the seas will rise  
But it has not started yet I think  
There is time to fetch supplies

Our age is ending, Joe my dear  
And all our times are through  
But there is no storm or tidal wave   
Could raze my love for you

Bring him to me, Joe my dear  
And say your last goodbyes  
The first few drops fall even now  
From seemingly cloudless skies

Recall our faces, Joe my love  
When the world is only sea  
He is only a little boy, my love  
And must endure with me


End file.
